Vampires and Shadow Hunters
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Jace and Clary's relationship has been hitting the rocks. Repeatedly and Jace is starting to feel upset and sexually frustrated. Simon has been around way to much and Jace can't help but take a slight advantage of that. What will happen? (Sort of intertwines with Baby Makes Three)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: 1. This is a spin off of my story Baby Makes Three (A Malec Mpreg) featuring Jace and Simon. You do not have to read BMT for this to make sense but it does have things that are mentioned from the main story. And Max is also alive.

2\. I do not own the characters of the Mortal Instruments, if I did I would have picked a better cast for the movie (Just saying)

3\. I apologize for any oocness

4\. Comments are always welcome :3 Enjoy

Parings: slight Jace/Clary, Simon/Jace, Alec/Magnus

1.

Jace was upset. Well no, not upset, upset was an understatement. Jace was pissed off because of a certain redhead who was currently ignoring his calls, texts and yes, even his emails.

The shadowhunter threw himself on his bed and buried his face into his pillow letting out a loud groan. He rolled onto his back and stared at his phone silently begging it to ring. He knew with Clary taking a few classes at the college was going to eat up some of the time they spent together but this was just too much.

"Trouble in paradise?"

The blond looked up and found Simon leaning in the open doorway with his arms crossed.

Scanning him over quickly it was apparent he had let Isabella dress him. Noted by the black leather pants and red t-shirt and ankle high loafers.

"What makes you say that?"

"I could hear you mumbling all the way down the hall," the vampire shrugged. "With my super hearing and all."

Jace rolled his eyes and sat up. "No…"

"You're lying," Simon pointed out.

"And how would you know?" Jace snapped. "Why are you even here? Izzy's out with Magnus, and I told you before, I'm not interested in guys so get that fantasy out of your head."

"Max wanted to hang out," Simon raised an eyebrow at the tone.

Jace nodded. "Right, you two are all nerdy buddy buddy."

"I was coming to see if you wanted to join us," Simon added. "But if you're content to just stay in here and pretend that nothing is going on then by all means, enjoy wallowing into your descent of denial and know that Clary picks up after two rings when I call her."

The vampire turned with a slight smirk and began walking down the hall. He ducked as Jace threw a shoe at his head.

"Missed me, now you have to kis-"

Jace wasn't exactly sure why he did it or what possessed him to grab Simon by the front of his shirt and slam his lips against the others in a quick kiss that ended far too quickly as a result of being shoved away by the vampire.

"Dude, you do know that doesn't have to be taken literally right?" Simon shook his head and started walking down the hall again. "We'll be in the living room if you change your mind about joining us."

Jace blinked and watched him walk away and then promptly hit his head against the nearest wall repeatedly for the next ten minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: 1. This is a spin off of my story Baby Makes Three (A Malec Mpreg) featuring Jace and Simon. You do not have to read BMT for this to make sense but it does have things that are mentioned from the main story. And Max is also alive.

2\. I do not own the characters of the Mortal Instruments, if I did I would have picked a better cast for the movie (Just saying)

3\. I apologize for any oocness

4\. Comments are always welcome :3 Enjoy

Parings: slight Jace/Clary, Simon/Jace, Alec/Magnus

2.

Simon whistled along to the music he was blaring on his iPod as he browsed through the comic selection. He was not afraid to admit that yes his hips were swaying to the beat and he didn't care whether or not people were watching him. He was in a comic book shop. He was allowed to act weird and dorky. He would however not admit to the small yelp he let out when he found Jace standing five feet away from him when he turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Simon caught his 'breath' and looked at the blond warily.

"I followed you."

The vampire blinked. "You followed me? To a comic book store? In the middle of the day?"

"Clary cancelled lunch with me and I was bored..." Jace shrugged and leaned against the wall. "You planning to buy that?"

Simon glanced at the comic in his hand and shook his head. "I was but I don't have enough cash on me for it. The coffee shop I work at cut back on my hours again."

Jace held out his hand. "Give it here."

"Pardon?"

"What are you deaf? Give me the comic book."

Simon held out said comic book and watched Jace take it and walk up to the counter. The girl behind the counter blushed as soon as she saw Jace and started fawning all over him before pouting when he walked away after paying returning to Simon.

"Here."

"...You bought me the comic book?"

"You wanted it right?"

"Well yes but-"

"Just say thank you."

"Thanks...I think..." Simon nodded and took the bag he carefully put the book into his satchel and started to head for the door. Jace followed close on his heels and beat him to the door holding it open for him.

"Are you hungry?" Jace asked glancing over at him.

"I fed this morning before I went out," Simon answered. "Why are you hungry?"

"Nah, had a big breakfast. Izzy didn't cook thank the angels."

The two boys chuckled a little bit and kept walking. Simon walked with his hands in his pockets and occasionally glanced over at Jace before looking away and focusing on the street ahead of them.

"How's Clary?" Jace asked pressing the button for the crosswalk.

"She's fine, she's been hanging out with the guy in her art class lately, of course there's nothing going on between them," Simon answered.

"Oh..." Jace nodded a little bit. "Do you wanna grab drinks later?"

"Drinks? You and me?" Simon raised an eyebrow.

The blond nodded. "Yeah, we could go to Pandemonium, or something else."

"Pandemonium's fine," Simon told him. "Wanna meet there at say seven?"

"Seven it shall be," Jace nodded as they crossed. "Try not to take forever to get ready."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Pretty sure Magnus has me beat in terms of getting ready, but I'll do my best."

Jace turned and headed in the direction of the institute and waved to Simon over his shoulder.

* * *

Jace was nervous. He wasn't sure why he was nervous he just was. He and Simon were just going out to a club. There was nothing wrong with that. It was normal for two guys to go out and have fun right? Right.

"Are you just gonna stay down here pacing? Or are you going to come inside?" Jordan asked leaning in the doorway of the apartment. "You've been out here for the last half hour and it's really annoying."

Jace nodded and walked inside the apartment. The werewolf shut the door and walked back over to the couch going back to the video game he was playing.

"Simon said he'd be out in a minute. He was looking for his shoes last I checked."

"Hey, right on time," Simon said as he stepped out of his room.

He had on a pair of black skinny jeans with a grey long sleeve sweater and black vans with a jacket tucked under his arm. His hair was a bit tousled but it looked like he did himself.

"Hello...earth to Jace?" Simon said waving his hand in front of the blond's face.

"What...sorry...uh ready?" Jace turned on his heel and headed for the door.

Simon looked at Jordan confused but shrugged and followed him. "I'll be back later."

"Try not to kill each other while you're out," Jordan called after them as he shut the door.

* * *

"So this is...nice..." Simon finally commented over the loud music.

"Yeah...Nice..." Jace nodded and sipped his drink. "You wanna dance?"

"I don't really dance..." Simon looked down.

"Nonsense," Jace shook his head and took his hand and started pulling him towards the mass of bodies.

Simon tried not to blush as Jace started dancing close to him and he got a strong whiff of his cologne instinctively stepping closer. He started to get into it and let the music lead him. Pretty soon they were both bumping and grinding against each other. Jace had his hands on his hips, Simon had his arms around his neck. Both were panting hard from the heat radiating off of all the sweaty bodies surrounding them.

Neither was sure who kissed who or how they wound up practically dry humping against each other in the back alley behind the club. But they were and they weren't complaining.

Simon scraped his teeth over his throat and nipped at the skin. Jace tightened his grip on his wrists as he kept them pinned above his head before suddenly pulling away from him and letting go.

"I..."

"I understand...I'm available...Clary's not..."

Jace opened his mouth to speak again.

"We've both had copious amounts of alcohol..."

"But you can't get drunk..."

"Does it really matter?"

Jace shook his head. "At this point, I don't know what does," he gave him a tired smile. "Can we...can we just go back to making out? I don't have to think then."

Simon nodded. "You're to pretty to think," he teased.

Jace laughed. An honest to god full blown laugh leaving Simon surprisingly stunned. However as surprising as it was, it was also infectious and Simon joined in. They're laughtered died down after a little while and they stood in silence.

Simon smiled. "We should do this again sometime..hanging out I mean..."

Jace nodded. "I'd like that."


End file.
